Radio frequency transmitters support protocols such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), 5G, and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). Transmitter hardware should have signal processing that provides a quality output signal, even during highest output power, highest bandwidth allocation, and worst network signaling values. Often, however, transmission occurs during less than these non-ideal conditions, thereby making a highest quality signal processing quality not necessary.
A scalable signal processing device, as discussed herein, has as options at least two signal processing chains—a simple signal processing chain and a complex signal processing chain—having different signal processing qualities. The simple signal processing chain has less current consumption and a lower transmission quality, whereas the complex signal processing chain has a higher current consumption and a higher transmission quality.
The scalable signal processing device chooses between the simple and complex signal processing chains based on signaling conditions. With either choice, the output signal should be smooth enough to appear as if processed by the complex signal processing chain. Also, when switching between chains, there should be a seamless transition with the output signal having no noticeable glitch.